earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Dance of Dreams
Category:Events Category:Past_Events Category:Sylvina Dance of Dreams Saturday, April 28th, 2007 3 - 7 p.m. Floating Island over Nagrand Dance of Dreams- An IC joint Horde/Alliance Ball to be held on April 28th, 2007 starting at 3:00 PM and ending at 7:00 PM Server Time. Heavenly Dance (All night) The main dance will happen on a floating island over Nagrand. There is a limitied space before it gets too crowded and we may open on another of the big islands over Nagrand if this happens. What will I need? Hirelings! :2 warlocks per side (50g pay) - 1 for Alliance and 1 for Horde is prefered :4 laborers (25g pay) - 2 for Alliance and 2 for Horde. They are assisting the warlocks with summoning for the event. :2 announcers (25g pay) - 1 Alliance and 1 Horde announcer. As people are summoned and/or arrive I need a silver tongue to announce people that they have arrived to the ball. I know there are people that have specific RP titles. If you have this please send me an in-game message (Sylvina for Alliance; Lysille for Horde) with what your title is I will try to get that to the announcers in some fashion to accomidate. Fireworks Display (6:30 PM Server Time) A fireworks display will happen on the main floating island. All participants will need to come back to the main island. All that cannot fly will be summoned back for the event. :2 warlocks (50g pay) - 1 Alliance and 1 Horde is preferred Fireworks! (Pay to be determined at time of contract negotiation - I need fireworks....and lots of them. Send me an in game message with what you are able to make and what you propose to take as compensation in terms of gold. :20 firework technicians (10g pay) - I need technicians to light the fireworks. The plan is to setup around the perimeter of the island and light them. Yes you can attend the ball and sign up to be a fireworks technician. :1 fireworks manager (50g pay) - I need 1 Horde-side fireworks manager. I need someone to send the fireworks too and be there a the event to pass them out to technicians. This will be a strange one to organize between Alliance and Horde since there will be some passing of fireworks. I am not sure I will be able to do this for the Horde side in terms of participating in the lighting of the fireworks. Ball Melee What would an event be without a tournament? Depending on the number of participants we will be having 1 of 2 tournaments. I am sorry...this is restricted to Level 70 entrants only. The event is planned to start at 5:00 PM Server Time. :1-25 people - 1 on 1 Dueling Tournament on Nagrand floating island. Winner take all - 500g :25 or more people - Group melee event in Nagrand Arena. Participants will randomly be broken down into groups. Groups will enter the arena and fight until 1 competitor is victorious. They will be the champion of their battlegroup. All champions will then enter later for a final melee. Each champion will be rewarded with 25g. The winner of the final melee will win 500g. :2 Fight Announcers (25g Pay) - 1 Alliance and 1 Horde. Again...I need some silver tongued participants to announce what is going on in yells! We want to hear the action! :Rewards will be given by email. I take down winners names and send the gold as fast as possible in the mail. This is more to make the delivery of the reward the same for Alliance and Horde. I will have to shuffle funds from one character to another in order to make the delivery. Thank you for understanding! Official Ending The ball officially ends at 7:00 PM Server Time. I will need to facilitate a way for lower levels to get home. This will be done on the main dance island with mages. This will happen strictly at 7:00 PM Server Time. We must form a raid group and invite all that want a ride back. The destinations will be Ironforge and Orgrimmar (Yes I realize Shatrath has all the portals from there but I do not want to give anyone the easy opportunity to set hearthstones to Shatrath when they are not of the level requirement). :2 Transportation Specialists (50g Pay) - 1 Alliance and 1 Horde. I need mages to form the raid group, announce they are ready to send people back to their respective cities and that they should ask you for an invite, then cast the portal for the participants wanting this service. ---- If you wish to sign up for a contract position send me an in-game message. I want an in-game message because I will copy the message and keep it to keep track of the contracts. This is a great opportunity to have a lot of fun and forget your troubles for a while! The event officially stops at 7:00 PM Server Time but can unofficially go on through the night! I look forward to seeing everyone there!